


A

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: 山崎越来越熟练地冒傻气。
Relationships: Suda Masaki/Yamazaki Kento
Kudos: 3





	A

**Author's Note:**

> 清楚地不是友情向。可能会抓不准人物叭，我也好久都没看物料，社会生活榨干了我的脑袋瓜。  
> 幻想帅哥社会生活的我什么也不是，只是一个孤独的、幸福的人罢了。

这话说出的时候正是一个夏天的夜晚。或许还不是非常的夏天，不过是五月而已，正处在还可以穿着春夏之交服装的时刻。——诚然如同北海道人民满含激情的控诉，东京都的夏天来得比北海道要早。而即使是在比东京的时间更要提前的诸大时尚杂志上，五月的模特们也都还好好穿着套装、相应材质的长裤或者薄外套。  
这话说出口之时，正是这样一个不上不下的夜晚。  
“变了很多啊，Kento。”  
这话说出之后收到的反应也是不上不下。被指控的男主人公此刻正在床上，毫无在意地翻了个身，以瘦条条的胳膊牢牢锢住话语的主人。  
“有在听吗？”  
“嗯？”是让人恼火的、无可奈何的反应。菅田一时不知如何是好，像被指控的反倒是自己、一下泄了气似的，沉静地留存在山崎少年似的胳膊里。  
“是哪里？”是如同半个世纪那样漫长的半晌。菅田几乎以为自己已经睡着了，尽管他心里还清楚地数着高层建筑中穿窗而过的风掀起的窗帘拍窗发出闷响的次数。是日本的风，日本的太阳。想到这里，即使是严肃话题的抛出者（尽管这严肃已渐渐在山崎脱线一般的沉默中消亡），菅田也险些被自己无厘头的联想笑出声来。正在这时山崎奇迹一般的接话，反倒是菅田吓了一跳。低下头，山崎正用那双如同水洗过的眼睛看着他。是以尽管开题严肃，菅田却并无意将这份严肃延续下去——他本意也并非谴责，更多的是玩笑，或不如说是情感的催化剂而已。言语本身就会变成感情的催化剂。  
“有好好地长大了啊。”  
“怎么讲？”  
没想到山崎会如此刨根究底，菅田语塞了，到最后只能磕磕绊绊抛出一个怎么听都像是闹着玩儿一样的答案：“连衣服也不穿我的了。”  
山崎倒是很好地消化了这个说法，不深究是说法本身、还是说法产生的背层原因，总之是接受了，并抛出一个甜甜的、像是口袋面包撕开后流出的馅料一样的微笑，那水洗似的眼睛也泛起波纹：“怎么说也挣了点小钱嘛。”  
菅田也不禁笑起来：“又来了，快别这么说。”  
“倒是菅田君你。你是希望我能和你分享‘男友的衣服’吗？‘借我穿一下！’然后穿着你的衬衫当作onepiece出门，是吗？”  
菅田感到自己被折服。又或者自己是被那甜甜的、空白的微笑所打动，人和人的脑真是天差地别。  
不，或许那微笑不是空白，山崎也不是完全脱离出人类的社交理解所能之外——搭在菅田空白的腰上的手意有所指地画着圈，那甜蜜的微笑也因为缓慢眨眼而满含着引诱气味。  
“不——不再来一次了，Kento。”  
连此刻低垂的眼睛和略微扁起的嘴巴也带有社交含义。不过这也不奇怪，菅田恍然大悟，我们不正是在进行社交行为吗？  
如果床上也算社交的话。  
“好吧好吧，”菅田终于认栽，“等我一会儿，你。”  
那只手乖乖地停住，改为拇指小范围地抚摸。还可以忍耐，菅田想。  
“越来越有意识地犯傻了。”  
“是吗？”山崎往怀抱里更深地挤了进去。“托你的福，从一开始就奠定了，但并不讨厌，怎么说也是一部分的我，不是吗？”  
菅田失笑：“是好事，现在这样的确更舒服，给人的感觉。”  
“真的吗？那就太好了。”  
“啊。但也会担心你。会不会觉得很勉强？”  
“不会，我，”就着亲密的怀抱姿势，山崎几乎是撒娇地说着话，“有好好努力过了。”  
菅田着实无法抗拒地迫近了他的嘴唇。那里温凉并且柔滑，是值得初夏的夜晚品尝的消暑点心。  
“生长痛是无法避免的，”山崎吸吸鼻子。那样子宛如小学男生，使菅田徒生一股奇怪的罪恶感，“想长高只能忍受。哪怕看了医生也无法避免，这是无法选择的。”  
“难得看你这么正经。有在好好长大啊。”  
“我早已是大人，不是吗？”山崎嘻嘻地笑着，把手伸得更远。菅田几乎疑心他是什么漂亮的蟒蛇，那手臂长久地盘缚着他。再远一点，那里或许是我的心脏，他想。  
“我总是觉得你还是少年。总是少年，尽管一直在往前走，那也还是用少年的身体在往前。”  
“那这个呢？”山崎指指自己的侧脸。  
菅田用嘴唇碰碰：“是漂亮的脸。”  
山崎如同回报一样地报以同样的亲吻：“这也是漂亮的脸，还有漂亮的鼻子。我有看阿部桑的片子，一个侧脸的镜头，那时候我在想这或许是菅田君想动手摸摸的鼻子吧？”  
在重新品尝他那份初夏的纳凉小点之前，菅田曲起手指、毫不客气地刮了山崎的鼻子。


End file.
